Online games are games played over various networks, and have been rapidly grown due to development of the Internet. Online games may include, for example, a multiple user dialogue or multiple user dungeon (MUD) game and a multiple user graphics (MUG) game a program is installed to a hard disk drive and a user accesses an Internet server to enjoy a game, a web-based game played using only a browser, and a mobile game played on a mobile phone or a portable game console. Various devices, for example, computers, mobile phones, or portable game consoles may support online games in various fields, however, online games generally refer to wired online games played using a computer via the Internet.
A game, as a type of online games, for displaying a screen in a first-person perspective of a character controlled by a user may be referred to as a first-person shooter (FPS) game. In the FPS game, a user may feel as if the user observes content of the game while moving in the game and accordingly, an effect of increasing a sensory level for the game of the user may be obtained. In the FPS game, when a character controlled by a user control looks at a left side, a direction of a game screen may be changed to a direction corresponding to a gaze of the character on the left side. When the character looks at a right side, the direction of the game screen may be changed to a direction corresponding to a gaze of the character on the right side.
The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.